


Damage

by SilverDagger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, POV Second Person, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/pseuds/SilverDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see her again for the first time in the aftermath of battle.</p><p>(Written for the prompt "bloody kisses.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage

You see her again for the first time in the aftermath of battle, bruised, bleeding from a split lip, more scars than you remember. Shouldn't be a relief, that damage, but it is. You know what almost happened and didn't. Takes a human to bleed like that.

"You left," she says.

"Yeah," you say, evasive, before forcing yourself to face her. "No choice, maybe. I'm still sorry."

She kisses you in reply - angry, her fingers digging into your shoulders, iron on her tongue.

It tastes good. Hard to say if that's because it's blood or because it's hers.


End file.
